ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell Corrupted
While Ratchet continues his training with Optimus Prime, Megatron returns to Earth, with a handful of villains at his disposal. Dr. Blowhole: This is perfect.. Grand Duke: It seems we have something more valuable to his lordship. Dr. Facilier: What better way to please him then a returned candidate.. Dr. Blowhole: Well to me, I want revenge on that bratty mouse.. - A voice mysteriously spoken out to the trio. ???: Gentlemen.. You all have forgotten your perpose here. Dr. Facilier: And what would that be? - The black-hooded man used his powers to bring forth a small testing tube with one small cell inside. ???: Bring me a small drop of Dark Energon and let the being, inside here, emerged into my control. Grand Duke: I'll get the Dark Energon. And besides, those two are worried that the Dark Energon will corrupt them. *laughs* ???: There's no need for that. All we need is an instant inch of a grand victory. - The Grand Duke offers a small drop to the man and puts it on the sample. He puts the tube down and stands back. The sample regenerates back into one of the most dangerous enemies of all time - Cell. Because of the Dark Energon, Cell has a dark color on his skin and his eyes were covered in red. Cell: W--What happened? - Cell sees the man, knew that he is there and bowed before him. Cell: Master.. Dr. Facilier: Master? Dr. Blowhole: That's impossible..! ???: Ask yourselves, gentlemen. Do you believe in this so-called 'good old-fashioned revenge'? Not me at all. I saw the world itself for what it really is.. - Cell stood up to his master. ???: ..and beyond it. Cell will be your eyes and ears. Muscle, if necessary. Grand Duke: Looks like its going to be easy. ???: Think again! You may have your prize, but I set my own sights on a different hero. - As a welcome home present, Starscream shows Megatron the corpse of Cliffjumper. ???: The lombax is getting stronger. I sensed it in his heart.. Dr. Blowhole: Oh, brother.. ???: And Kiva is involved to this cause. Dr. Facilier: That's true. She's the Keyblade warrior. ???: Keyblades are no concern to me. People began to see Ratchet as the savior of Earth. You might be wondering what I think of him as. Grand Duke: A hero? ???: A fool.. A fool who doesn't know his place in the universe!! Someday, I'll shall prove it to all.. Dr. Blowhole: But, what about the mouse? ???: You dare question my judgment..? Dr. Facilier: I'm sure he didn't mean to say that, right? ???: It seems you have no idea how destructive I can be. Let..me..show you. - The stranger fired his power blast at the Grand Duke, but he ducks for cover and hits a Dark Energon crystal instead. Grand Duke: Well, looks like you have provided the point. ???: The lombax is forging a team. Don't let him. Now, go. - Cell took off to the skies with his new power. Dr. Blowhole: I hope he knows what he's doing.. - The stranger disappeared, with this sentence left behind in the distance. ???: He already does, Doctor. He shall be waiting for my call.. Grand Duke: Yes.. Pooh and his pals won't know what's coming to them. - The three villains prepare for their trap as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes